Escondidas
by Angelique Z
Summary: Boruto y Sarada quieren poner en riesgo su suerte. Nada es más emocionante que dar rienda suelta a sus deseos en los lugares menos pensados y cerca de ser atrapados. *Borusara Three-shots*
Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nota: Lime. BoruSara.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Don't let your sister know**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Dejó de respetar la hora, las personas y el lugar.

Boruto Uzumaki estaba tan entretenido con su visita nocturna que no tomó en cuenta los factores externos. Poco le importaba que se encontraran en su habitación, con la luz de luna brillando a través de la ventana, y sobre todo, con la presencia de su hermana menor adolescente en alguna parte de la sala. Aquellos detalles lo convertían en una interesante noche.

Emocionado, se dedicó a intercambiar pasionales besos y caricias con la única Uchiha que le aceleraba el corazón. Nada mejor que escucharla suspirar mientras recorría su cuello con la boca, la asió fuerte de la cintura, tratando de introducir sus manos por los pantalones cortos de entrenamiento; parte de la magia se encontraba debajo de la prenda negra, muy ceñida a su trasero. La sintió apretar los brazos por su cuello, presa de las sensaciones compartidas.

Su habitación había cambiado con el paso de los años, ahora la cama tenía el espacio suficiente para albergar a dos personas. Debía aprovechar esa situación donde tenían el momento suficiente para ambos. Sin padres en casa y su hermana que no causaba problemas.

—B-Boruto —interrumpió, Sarada.

—Nadie entrará —habló sin importancia, muy concentrado en su actividad.

—He escuchado eso antes —se burló, Sarada—. ¿A-Así pensabas cuidar a Himawari?

—No irá a ningún lado-ttebasa —se quejó, en una mueca.

—No lo sabrás si no estás con ella.

— _Tch,_ mientras no salga de la casa.

—O use su _Byakugan_ para encontrarte.

—Mierda —maldijo entre dientes. Separó su rostro sobre su cuello—. ¿Tienes que ser aguafiestas?

—No soy aguafiestas. —Volteó la mirada, en una mueca de enfado—. S-Soy realista.

—Tu parte realista debió desaparecer cuando cruzaste la puerta de la habitación. —La miró fijamente generando un sonrojo de su parte—. ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?

—¿P-Por qué siempre caigo en tu juego? —se quejó, Sarada, en un murmullo.

Boruto sonrió ante la sinceridad de su compañera. La apretó nuevamente contra la cama, besándola con descontrol. Era divertido hacer flaquear su determinación por no continuar, porque le producía miedo que alguien los encontrara, pero ahora la tenía completamente dispuesta. Suspirando una y otra vez mientras trataba de quitarle los pantalones cortos.

¿Por qué siempre caía en su juego?

No existía una respuesta exacta. Sólo bastaba con una mirada cómplice para saber la necesidad del otro, como una especie de aceptación intrínseca y automática. El lugar era lo de menos. Siempre que encontraban la oportunidad de compartir el calor del otro, no dudaban en acercarse, evitar cualquier presencia cercana y deshacerse de la timidez que les impidiera compartir una cama nuevamente. Todo se volvía muy serio cuando lograban coincidir.

Esta vez no fue diferente.

Sus padres salieron de la casa muy bien vestidos y avisando que debían ausentarse hasta mañana porque tenían una reunión importante. Prefirió vivir en la ignorancia antes de saber lo que harían, así que evitó los detalles. Como era tarde tuvo que aceptar quedarse en casa acompañando a Himawari. Le dijo adiós a los planes de salir con sus amigos.

Aburrido y pensando seriamente en escaparse de los juegos de mesa inocentes de su hermana, pensó en traer la diversión donde se encontraba. Después de una larga llamada en modo súplica hizo que Sarada llegara hasta su casa, con la excusa de hacerles compañía mientras esperaba a sus padres, pues también fueron invitados al evento del Hokage. Mientras los viejos estuvieran entretenidos en su reunión de adultos todo se volvía más fácil; no llegarían hasta el día siguiente.

Himawari estuvo muy entusiasmada en recibirla, de esa manera jugarían juntos y la espera sería más divertida hasta la hora de dormir.

Fueron horas de entusiasmo en la casa Uzumaki hasta que Himawari encontró algo más con que distraerse, su programa favorito en el televisor. El momento más esperado por Boruto llegó; nada se comparaba con tener a Sarada en su propia casa. Con el corto mensaje de ir a descansar a su habitación, se levantó del sillón y le guiñó el ojo a Sarasa. Subió las escaleras, esperó un momento más y su compañera subió después.

Terminaron encerrados en la habitación.

—B-Boruto…

Siguió con la tarea de perder los dedos por el interior de Sarada. La tenía de espaldas sobre él en la cama, con una mano centralizada entre la unión de sus piernas, generando esa electricidad tan esperada en su cuerpo. La sintió contorsionarse a causa del movimiento de sus dedos, creando la humedad necesaria para lo que vendría después. Escucharla gemir avivaba sus ganas de entrar en ella de forma inmediata, pero siempre le pareció divertido hacer algo previo.

Después de tantos encuentros había aprendido donde tocar primero.

—Ahh…

—Shh. —Hizo el sonido con su boca—. En esta situación nos podría escuchar.

—L-Lo sé… —Sarada colocó las manos sobre su boca—, pero…

—Éstas cerca, ¿cierto?

Una mirada de satisfacción bastó para saber la respuesta. No pudo escuchar su voz de asentimiento cuando sintió la presión de sus piernas sobre su mano; una sacudida de sus caderas como respuesta de su magnífico trabajo. Su espalda se irguió y las uñas se clavaron en parte de su brazo a causa de la presión. Se vino en toda la extensión de la palabra. El cuerpo femenino nunca mentía.

Las manos que cubrían su boca cayeron a los lados permitiéndole escuchar su respiración agitada. Satisfecho, movió su cuerpo sobre la cama y colocó a Sarada sobre el colchón mientras se recuperaba. Aún entre respiraciones, besó parte de su cuello, y apretó fervientemente su trasero.

—E-Estaba cerca —suspiró, Sarada.

—Intuí tu respuesta —sonrió.

Separó su rostro del cuello y miró a su compañera. Juntó sus labios con de ella en un paciente beso hasta que se detuvieron.

El grito de Himawari se escuchó con el de varias pisadas.

—¡Oni-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

El alma se le escapó del cuerpo.

En una profunda maldición por la interrupción, trató de pensar a mil por hora qué hacer. Sarada fue más rápido que él porque se encontraba fuera de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones cortos y gritándole sobre su falta de precaución. No supo si estaba entrenado para afrontar este tipo de situación, pero sin siquiera pensar tiró de las colchas, metió el cuerpo dentro y jaló de un brazo a Sarada para que volviera a la cama.

No iba a tirar a la basura esa oportunidad solo por su hermana menor.

—¡Boruto! —gritó, en voz baja—. Estás loco —acusó.

—Se irá pronto —se quejó—. No te muevas.

Debajo de las colchas, se puso de espaldas hacia la puerta y asió a Sarada a su lado.

La puerta se abrió sin siquiera avisar y la luz se prendió.

—¿Oni-chan? —preguntó, Himawari.

—Hima —habló, Boruto, fingiendo voz adormilada—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

— _Tch,_ estoy cansado —se quejó—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?

—Lo siento —se rió—. Dejé olvidado mi libro por aquí, ¿lo has visto?

—¿Por qué tendría tu libro?

—Me gusta la vista desde tu balcón y me puse a leer ahí —respondió, nerviosa—. Fue solo un rato, no toqué nada —se defendió de inmediato.

—Mañana lo buscas —dijo, rápidamente—. Apaga la luz que tengo sueño.

—E-Esta bien… —siseó—. ¡Oh, espera! ¡Ya lo vi!

Se tensó completamente y apretó la cintura de Sarada. Escuchó las pisadas de Himawari acercarse hacia él. Era hombre muerto si descubría el montículo perteneciente al cuerpo de su compañera, que se encogió lo más que pudo para pasar desapercibida.

—Estaba cerca de la pata de la cama —se rió, Himawari, feliz—. Me lo llevaré.

—Hima… —nombró, en tono de advertencia.

—Ya entendí… —Himawari infló las mejillas—. Ya me voy.

Suspiró más tranquilo cuando las pisadas de Himawari se alejaron desde la posición cerca de la cama, seguramente hacia la puerta. Felizmente encontró su dichoso libro porque nada era más peligroso que Himawari buscando algo. Se volvía una hermana menor del tipo monstruo con Byakugan.

La luz se apagó.

—Oni-chan —llamó, nuevamente, Hima.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Sarada-chan no estaba contigo?

El alma salió de su cuerpo nuevamente.

—Se fue.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó, extrañada—. Pero no la vi salir.

—¡Se fue por la ventana-ttebasa! —exclamó, nervioso, por el error—. Somos ninjas después de todo, no necesitamos puertas.

—Oh, entiendo —rió—. Buenas noches, oni-chan.

—Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró y los pasos se perdieron en el pasillo.

—Al fin se fue —suspiró, Boruto.

—Bo-ru-to.

Tragó grueso al escuchar la voz de advertencia de Sarada. La soltó antes que lo golpeara o algo peor. Estaba seguro que le causó un tremente susto por tener a Himawari en la misma habitación por eternos minutos. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo en pensar en alguna estrategia, tal vez una técnica de clones de sombra para escapar fácilmente; sin embargo, para ese tipo de caos sexual no había técnica ninja que valiera.

Vio el rostro de Sarada con mirada de pocos amigos.

—No pasó nada-ttebasa —se defendió—. Ni siquiera sospechó.

—Has recortado mi vida por diez años —se quejó. Le lanzó una almohada y añadió—: No volveré a obedecerte cuando me pidas venir. —Se cruzó de brazos, amenazante.

—No pasó nada —repitió—. Hima tiene el sueño pesado y no volverá.

—Tomaré tu palabra y me iré —refunfuñó—. No puedo creerlo.

—Traidora —acusó.

—¿C-Cómo?

Se acercó a ella, tomó su cintura en un abrazo y siguió muy seguro.

—Quiere irte porque ya obtuviste tu parte —expresó, confiado—. Exijo la parte que me corresponde.

—Boruto —advirtió, sonrojada.

La tomó por sorpresa y la besó.

No podía echar por la borda esa oportunidad de oro.

Nadie se iba a enterar de esto, ni su hermana.

* * *

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Modifiqué un poco el pedido de "Sakura1402". Aparece Himawari causando problemas a su hermanito XD ¡Espero que te guste!

Este fic es un 'Three-shot', formado por las sugerencias de los oneshots anteriores. Todo a 'escondidas' ;)


End file.
